


Stupid in Love

by bloodybandage



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Brief mentions of other unOrdinary characters, Cisen fans rejoice, F/M, Fluff, Just an excuse for me to dump all my ideas out for these idiots, Mainly focused on Isen/Cecile though, Moreso headcanon based, One Shot Collection, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybandage/pseuds/bloodybandage
Summary: They both like each other; he's quick to admit it, though she prefers to deny it. Regardless of what happens, they manage to pull each other back in, over and over again (A Cisen oneshot collection).
Relationships: Isen/Cecile (unOrdinary)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> After binging all (current) 180 episodes of unOrdinary, I find myself knee-deep in a knew fandom. With a rarepair, of course. I'm hoping this'll end up being a oneshot series, just something for me to do in my pass-time and see what others end up thinking about it. I'm still relatively new to the fandom, so go easy on me ^^; I'll also be careful and try to avoid mentioning spoilers! Just for anyone who hasn't caught up yet.
> 
> My plans for this is to have a collection of oneshots, all inspired by songs/song titles. Because that's all that ever inspires me these days lmao. If you guys have any song recommendations for these two, please let me know! If people end up enjoying the first oneshot, I'll be happy to continue the oneshot collection, so comments are always appreciated.
> 
> \---
> 
> "I would've stayed at home  
> 'Cause I was doing better alone  
> But when you said, "Hello"  
> I knew that was the end of it all
> 
> I should've stayed at home  
> 'Cause now there ain't no letting you go  
> Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"

Working for the press was Cecile’s top priority, as it kept her feeling like she was in charge. As in charge as she could be, anyway. She might’ve fallen a bit far from grace, but that was something she still had under her control. Deciding what gets printed and what doesn’t, editing as much in as she saw fit, it was all under her command. It kept Cecile reassured, a feeling that lasted… not long enough. No, it all changed too soon, she thought. Especially when that idiot took her spot.

It was awfully embarrassing, being replaced by someone like _him_. He’s a good writer, sure, and he is impressively good at dishing out information, but so what? Isen as the head of the school’s newspaper? It was nothing but insulting. Cecile was certain it was done to spite her, there couldn’t possibly any other reason.

Alright, she shouldn’t exaggerate it. She at least understood how she stepped out of line, attempting to challenge Arlo’s authority in the end (though rather poorly). But at the very least they could’ve chosen anyone else but _Isen_. The thought made her blood boil, just thinking about his stupid face. Everything about him felt stupid to her.

She couldn’t think of a better insult besides stupid; Cecile thought it just fit him best. Stupid hair, stupid face, stupid behavior. Isen was just stupid. 

But the childish thoughts embarrassed her too, so she just chose to ignore him. Until she actually couldn’t ignore him anymore. How unfortunate.

_‘Hey, uh, Cecile!’_

_‘....You must have absolutely good reason to be showing your face here at my dorm.’_

_‘Y-Yeah! Yeah, okay, listen, I just need a little help…”_

Help? What possible help could the _head_ of the press need? It was all so annoying. Completely annoying.

_‘Tch. I doubt you highly need my help at all.”_

_‘Aw, come on! You’re pretty good at what you do.... O-Or what you did, anyway. It won’t take too long! Promise!’_

It was like rubbing salt directly into a wound. Cecile found no good reason to help Isen of all people, even if it involved writing for the newspaper. She should’ve slammed the door right in his face the moment he asked. But she didn’t. Now she was stuck listening to his pitiful pleas. 

_‘Look, there hasn’t been much for anyone to write on. You have no idea how many drafts I’ve rejected lately, i-it’s straight up driving me insane! I was just hoping you’d have some story ideas in mind… Maybe? Hopefully? Please, I’m beggin’ ya, Cecile!’_

She caved in, regrettably. Maybe it was because of all the stupid whining he did, but Cecile eventually let him inside her dorm. She didn’t really have any new stories in mind to share, but she decided to offer Isen a few tips based on her own experience. Surprisingly, he was an attentive listener, and seemed to take in every piece of advice she gave him.

“The best you can do in a desperate situation like this is keep up with the latest gossip” she mentioned, looking down at Isen, wondering why he chose to sit on the floor.

“Well yeah, I know _that_ ,” Isen scoffed. “But, I dunno, gossip itself spreads pretty fast without needing a newspaper to print it, y’know? How can I keep up with that?”

“Talk to the people who _never_ stop talking,” Cecile mentioned with a faint smirk. “If you can be around at the right time, with the right people, you can beat the gossipers at their own game and spread the news quicker. More efficiently, too, I’d say.”

“Right, right… But what if the gossip is just _that_? Gossip? Spreading lies can give us somewhat of a bad name, especially if people start complaining. I really don’t want to deal with that…”

Cecile sighed, relaxing her shoulders as she responded, “Then stick to what’s reliable. It’s usually easy to discern what’s a jaw-dropping secret and what’s a white lie. Take the truth and exaggerate it a bit. The readers will eat it up, as expected.”

Isen was quick to scribble down Cecile’s responses as bullet points, making sure to absorb every little detail she offered. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get another opportunity like this, so he took as much advantage of the moment as he could.

“...Why can’t you just sit beside me?” Cecile finally spoke up, feeling slightly agitated at how ridiculous Isen looked sitting on the floor. 

“Uh… I’m afraid you’ll bite me,” Isen half joked with an awkward chuckle following suit. “Heh, o-or you’ll think I’m too close for comfort? I dunno, Ceci, I just wanna respect your personal space.”

 _‘Did he… Did he call me Ceci?’_ Cecile picked up on the nickname, never having anyone address her as such before. The more she thought about it, the longer her blush stayed visible on her face. Visible enough for Isen to notice.

“You okay-?”

“Just fine. Is there anything else you need of me? Or do you want to waste more of my time.”

“Ah! N-No, definitely don’t wanna waste your time,” Isen panicked, waving his hands defensively. “Um… Well, I guess I also want your honest opinion. I-If it’s not much to ask…”

Cecile raised a brow, intrigued. “Go on…”

“...You think I’m good enough? T-To be head of the school’s newspaper I mean,” Isen reluctantly asked. “Not that I really doubt myself or anything, but, y’know, feedback’s good and all.”

Cecile did all she could to not express disgust. The last thing she wanted was to compliment Isen, addressing it directly to him no less. She found it hard, as if the words refused to come to her.

Suddenly, Isen quietly continued what he originally mentioned. “I mean… When you were in charge, despite how harsh, cold, and uh, admittedly scary you were, I think you were great in that position. You stuck to your beliefs, and well, you did help make stories more interesting. You put a part of yourself out there, for others to read. That’s something I can appreciate.”

Her heart had immediately froze. Cecile was left at a loss for words for a good moment. She couldn’t quite remember the last time someone, or rather _anyone_ complimented her in such a way. It felt different, but it was the good kind of different. Maybe.

“...I value your honest words. If you’d like _me_ to be honest, however, I’d say that I can respect your skills in investigation and keen focus to detail. You know exactly what details to look for and how to get them out of someone. Not many are able to pull it off as smoothly as you.”

Isen brushed back his hair and puffed out his chest confidently. “Yeah, I’m pretty great~. But uh, really, thank you. Hearin’ it from you, I dunno… feels like it means a lot.”

“...I think now it’s best to take your leave,” Cecile turned her head away, hoping Isen wouldn’t have to see more of her flustered expression. “It’s rather late for the both of us.”

“Uh, yeah! Right, of course,” Isen stood up and dusted himself off, remembering to take his notes and pen along with him. “Yeah… Thanks for everything, Ceci. I’ll come back whenever I need ya! S-So please don’t kill me in advance.”

The moment Isen walked out the door, Cecile slammed the door behind her. Her heart wouldn’t settle down, but for what reason? She had no need to feel this way, so she told herself.

 _‘Is he seriously planning on searching for me ? ...And why did he call me Ceci again?_ ’

___

Days later, Isen stuck by the promise and asked for Cecile’s help, much to her dismay. She refused at first, because God forbid anyone see her speak to the idiot that is Isen in public, but his begging and whining got her to eventually give in. This time, however, she made it clear that they should only meet up off-campus.

And so they did just that; Isen had suggested the local Woaba Boba shop, and Cecile reluctantly complied, having no other place in mind for them to meet up. The first time they gathered there to discuss, she refused to purchase any of the available drinks, only interested in exchanging information and advice. Isen wished she would just enjoy herself, but that was probably too soon. Maybe.

One day stretched into a few more. Then days became a few weeks. Eventually, both had found themselves just casually talking to one another, all unrelated to the school newspaper. Cecile didn’t complain either, she grew used to it. Fond of it, too. She just… didn’t know how.

 _‘He grew on me. Pathetic,’_ she complained to herself at first. After all, Isen was the last person Cecile even considered thinking about. But his presence had changed something in her, especially after all those times they’ve talked. The only question that remained was if she was alright with it all. Surprisingly, the answer was yes.

 _‘He’s… somewhat competent, I suppose,’_ she bitterly admitted to herself, now silently staring at Isen who sat across from her. _‘And kind. Strangely forgiving, as well. Hmph. He’s definitely interesting… to say the least.’_

Within that silence, Cecile had allowed her mind to wander, her thoughts now clouded with Isen. Why was she suddenly invested in him? He was nothing special to her a few weeks ago-- No, he was _nothing_ to her. But now, so much has changed. She wouldn’t do this for anyone, so why do this for him?

It wasn’t until Isen looked up from his phone for a moment, giving Cecile a sly wink and a smirk that she finally understood. It all came crashing down on her, hard.

_‘...Damnit. Fucking damnit.’_

Cecile let herself fall in love with that idiot, somehow. It was like a miracle, really. She’s always so cold, secretive, closed off, just about nobody could win her over… until that nobody became Isen. She almost spat her mango boba, feeling nauseous by all the thoughts that just wouldn’t stop. 

From that moment forward, with that realization in mind, everything had changed. At least, in Cecile’s perspective. Most of the high expectations she pinned onto everyone else began to apply to herself, and that only made her more frustrated. She was distracted, busy fighting her own thoughts, as if she yelled at her brain to shut up every time Isen’s face popped in. It all felt so tiresome.

There was also a fear she wasn’t able to shake off no matter how hard she tried. It’s not like her, to fear anything. Feeling fear shouldn’t even be a possibility. But of course, she liked _Isen_ , so now just about anything was possible. As much as it annoyed her to think about it, there was no way she was able to ignore it either… She just wished she could.

Rejection, what a stupid word. Stupid, just stupid. Ah, back with the childish insults. But she had no other words for it; it was just plain stupid. Who even worries about rejection? The worst that could’ve happened to her already happened, so what does it matter?

Except… it did matter. It mattered every time he talked to her. It mattered whenever Isen looked at her. It mattered when he was with her. And she hated that it mattered.

And whenever he was there, she felt fine. It was okay to feel that way, maybe. She hoped it was okay. 

She just wasn’t sure when it was okay to tell him. 


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you  
> But I gotta stay true  
> My morals got me on my knees  
> I'm begging, please  
> Stop playing games
> 
> I don't know what this is, but you got me good  
> Just like you knew you would  
> I don't know what you do, but you do it well  
> I'm under your spell"

The library was the last place Cecile felt she had left to herself. For one, she was able to avoid anyone from the school’s newspaper in order to hide her shame; she just couldn’t bring herself to show her face around her previous associates. That, and she could use the quiet space to write down her own thoughts. Whatever she was feeling, Cecile would aggressively write it out on blank paper… only for her to crumple it up into a ball and toss it aside. You know, the usual routine.

It’s not like anyone noticed her there, anyway. Or at least, they had no intentions to approach her while she was busy. That was probably the safest decision, for their sake. They all passed by Cecile, murmuring to one another God knows what, but she just chose to block it out. It was nothing but needless white noise; she had better things to do, such as scribble down revenge plans against Arlo and anyone else within the hierarchy. Not the kind where she’d go through with them, but ones where they’d only play out in her head.

There was only one person who paid close attention to Cecile, however, given at a safe distance. Isen had only noticed her out of the corner of his eye, now left wondering why she was there, especially all by herself. 

“Ugh, c’mon, Isen! The project is due this Friday,” Blyke spoke up from the seat right next to him, visibly frustrated at their slow progress. “Can you focus just this once? We’re so close to finishing!”

“Shut up, will you?” Isen smacked the back of his head, his eyes still glued on Cecile’s figure. “I’ll get back to work in a minute.”

“Ach-! Hey! What are you even looking at, anyway?” Blyke now turned his attention towards where Isen was looking at, spotting Cecile as well. “Dude… The hell are you gawking at her for?”

“I-I’m not gawking!” Isen blushed, now turning away to face Blyke instead. “I’m just, y’know… What does it matter to you anyway? Jealous she might look back at me instead of you?~”

The boys’ endless bickering was loud enough to catch everyone’s attention within the library, including Cecile’s. Though she did her best to drown them out, there was something that just immediately plagued her thoughts, and it killed her knowing there was no way to ignore it. 

_‘Isen… you’re somehow the bane of my existence, and yet the one I’m holding out for at the same time,’_ Cecile thought to herself as she looked back at the blonde-haired boy… who was keeping Blyke still within a chokehold. Feeling second-hand embarrassment, she was quick to turn her head away from the scene. _‘Fate can be so cruel. I’ve no reason to give my heart to you. This is torture.’_

She shot another glance at him; both Isen and Blyke had calmed down at that point, casually speaking to one another as if nothing had happened at all. There was also a brief moment where Cecile swore Isen had looked back at her, smiling just for her to see. That’s when her heart froze.

_‘...I’m nothing but a fool for wanting to indulge in this.’_

Suddenly, Cecile had found herself staring face to face with the elite-tier himself. How long she had spaced out, she had no clue. But it still took her by complete surprise once she noticed he crouched down on the floor just to meet her face. 

“Hey~.”

“AH!”

Cecile’s immediate reaction was to slap Isen across his face, earning the only appropriate reaction out of him. “OW! The hell was that for?! Can’t a guy just show up with a friendly ‘hello’? Yeesh…”

“Moron..! Had you not startled me like that…” Cecile sighed, lowering her hand slowly and recoiling it back towards herself. “What are you doing here? You’ve no business with me.”

“Yeah, maybe I don’t,” Isen awkwardly admitted, scratching his face. “But uh, I still wanted to say hi. Besides, you looked like you coulda used a friend.”

“Such a bold assumption.”

“Hey now, Ceci, no need to be so cold!”

 _‘There he goes again, calling me that…’_ Cecile did all she could to keep her stone cold expression, even with the blush that slowly crept onto her face. _‘Who does he think he is?’_

“You don’t seem busy either,” Isen piped up. He took a proper seat on the floor beside Cecile, reaching to grab one of her lined papers she had been vigorously writing on. “Unless you’re doin’ homework or something…”

“L-Leave that!” Cecile hastily snatched the paper away before he could grab it. “Could you mind your own business first?”

Isen raised up his hands defensively. “Easy, Ceci, easy. I was just curious! Just wanted a lil’ peek. But alright… I’ll just do this instead.”

Isen made sure to reach for a blank sheet of paper instead, whipping out his own pen to draw something on it. Cecile couldn’t help but watch, interested to see what exactly Isen had in mind. “If you’re only here to waste more of my time…”

“Nah, just wanted to engage in a friendly game of Tic-Tac-Toe!” Isen motioned towards the paper, revealing four intersecting lines drawn on it rather shakily. “A quick game, maybe best of three?”

“...You’re joking,” Cecile was visibly unamused.

“Come on! Please? Just this once?” Isen begged, grabbing Cecile by the shoulders. “We don’t have to bet on it or anything; it’ll be so fast, you won’t even notice once we’re done-”

“Alright!” Cecile groaned, having no other choice but to give into Isen’s whining. “I’ll play your stupid game. No more than three matches, understood? You’ll promptly leave me alone once we finish.”

Isen nodded, offering a spare pencil for Cecile to use. She rolled her eyes as she reached for it, mentally preparing herself for the game of Tic-Tac-Toe, unable to see it as anything other than pointless. She decided to be the one to start the first match, sketching out a quick ‘X’ inside the center square.

“Ooh, what a bold move,” Isen said dramatically. “But I bet you won’t see this follow-up move coming-!”

“Please, try and make the experience less painful than it already is.”

“R-Right, got it. Sorry.”

What followed was just a back-and-forth of marking X’s and O’s between the two, seeing who’d fill in a row first. The first match was won by Isen, while the second ended up in a tie. One match left, just one left before Cecile was free of that idiot. However, it wasn’t until the third match came around that she had noticed how close the two became. So close, their noses bumped against each other.

 _‘Moron! Did he lean in closer while I wasn’t aware?’_ she began to mentally panic, trying to focus on the paper between them instead of Isen himself. _‘Or did I move in subconsciously... ? Why in the world would I?!’_

One last glance at him, and it was all over; Isen kept his eyes half-lidded, carrying that signature smirk of his as well. Such an expression would keep Cecile distracted, long enough to fill in a row of straight O’s. He was quick to celebrate his victory, bringing Cecile back to her senses while doing so.

“Aw yes! An easy win for ya boy, Isen,” he boasted, but his celebration was cut short as Cecile pulled him in by his tie, her expression contorting into visible anger.

“What did you think you were doing?!” she hissed. “Getting in so close, disrespecting my personal space entirely; did you think your stunt was amusing?!”

“H-Hey! Take it easy, Ceci,” Isen tried to reason with her, silently praying this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to live. “I dunno, I-I guess I sorta was trying to concentrate? Don’t blame me, I didn’t notice!”

_‘Didn’t notice my ass..! He has to be lying!’_

After glaring at him angrily for long enough, Cecile pushed Isen away, crossing her arms bitterly as she attempted to hide her painfully visible blush. “We had a deal; you’d leave once the three matches were over. That time is up. Now leave.”

“I get it, I get it,” Isen stumbled as he tried to get up, adjusting his tie in the process. “But uh, I wouldn’t be opposed to a rematch-”

“ _Isen_.”

“Right! Leaving right now. Catch ya later, maybe? T-Take care, Ceci.”

As soon as he was out of sight, Cecile had to let out a deep breath, letting her hand rest on her chest, feeling her uneasy heart continue to beat rapidly. She had no clue if Isen was trying to mess with her, evoking all sorts of feelings inside her, managing to frustrate her to no end.

Whatever he’s done, he’s done it well. And strangely enough, a part of Cecile only begged for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I'm getting the hang of choosing songs for the upcoming oneshots! It's been fun so far as well, so I hope everyone reading enjoys it too ^w^.


End file.
